


Something Just Like This

by expectyaytions



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectyaytions/pseuds/expectyaytions
Summary: Fresh out of college and Veronica needs a roommate and Sweet Pea moves in.ORSunday Brunch through the seasonsBroken down through the New York seasons with consistent appearances by their friends and a bit of a slow burn.WARNING: you may end up craving coffee and baked goods





	1. Fall

Veronica was in grey leggings, and black tank top as she hauled boxes from the sidewalk into the elevator. Her top knot was drooping and she was sweating. Betty, Jughead, Fangs and Toni were all supposed to be here to help and yet none of were there yet.

Sweet Pea was moving in with her. She needed a roommate since things with her and Archie went south. She wasn’t opposed to a stranger, but she preferred someone she knew. Sweet Pea was around often enough, she’d even maybe consider him a friend. It was their first year out of college. Veronica worked at Vogue - in their styling department. She enjoyed it. She’d gotten the job straight out of FIT in May. Sweet Pea had gone to NYU on a basketball scholarship. He majored in communications and was currently working at a motorcycle shop in Brooklyn and coaching high school basketball. 

She was interested to see how’d they’d fit as roommates. She knew NY was pricey so she hadn’t been 100% honest about the rent money with Sweet Pea. Her parents were technically paying for the apartment so she was only charging him ¼ of the rent instead of half, but she wasn’t about to tell him that, even if he may have assumed.   
She was unloading boxes from the elevator into the 10th floor hallway when Fangs opened up the stairwell door out of breath.

“Finally! Nice of you show up!” She snapped, wiping beads of sweat off her forehead. 

“Sorry! Sorry!” 

“Just help me get these boxes in please. I don’t get why he wouldn’t just let me hire movers?”

“Like he’d ever ask for help when he could prove his manliness by carrying his own boxes.”

“I’m carrying the boxes! He’s making sure he doesn’t get towed!” Fangs laughed at her dramatics.

-//-//-//-

Two hours later, the three of them were sitting on Veronica and now Sweet Pea’s patio. They were sipping beers and reminiscing about high school.

“Where’s Andrews?” Fangs asked, “he left you to move Sweets here all by yourself?”

“Archie is in Chicago. He’s visiting his mom, and we're not together. We're friends now.” Fangs raised his eyebrows, like he didn't quite believe her. 

“Oh. Boring. Anyway tell me more about Vogue.”

“Please no more fashion.” Sweet Pea interjected.

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll bring you by and show you around sometime when you free. Wait until you see the costume closet. You.will.die.” She fanned herself. “But in exchange I need your friendship story. Go.” She took a long sip of her beer. 

“We go way back.” Sweet Pea started.

“Like pre-birth basically.” Fangs added. Veronica raised her eyebrows.

“Our moms were best friends. They grew up side by side and joined the serpents together. They ended up pregnant a few months apart.”

“I’m older by two months.” Fangs added tossing a grape into his mouth. 

“We did everything together growing up. We had big wheels at the same time racing in the driveway! Legos! We played tee ball too. Our moms were inseparable, and our dad’s were unreliable so everywhere they went, we went with them.”

“That’s adorable!”

“They even put us in matching outfits.” Fangs drawled, “do you still have the picture of us in our snake pajamas?”

“Yeah, it’s in one of the boxes - I have the one with the four of us at the lake too.”

“I want a copy of each at some point.”

“I need to see these!”

“You should have seen Fangs when we started school and Toni started following us around. He used to step on her feet and push her and once he ignored for a full week. He stopped when she punched him in the stomach. The three of us have been friends ever since.”

“But we’re closer.” Fangs smiled, “right?”

“My ‘best’ keychain says yes.” Veronica cackled you guys have best friend keychains! That’s the cutest!”

-//-//-//-

Once the six pack was gone, they opened a bottle of wine. Betty texted and said they were on their way with pizza. Fangs assured her Sweet Pea was a good roommate. “He always cleans the sink after he shaves and he does his own dishes.”

“We have a dishwasher, so that won’t be a problem. We also have a cleaning lady she comes every Monday at 10am. She also does the laundry. So make sure everything is in the basket in your room or the bathroom.”

“Dude! You’re living the high life now.”

“I’m not sure I can afford a cleaning lady.” He admitted wearily. 

“I’ve got it covered don’t worry.” He was about to add something when Betty and Jughead made their appearance.

“Finally! I thought you were going to leave us to starve to death!” Fangs jumped up to grab the pizza boxes. “And you brought more beer! Sweet!”

“Sorry we’re late. I had an interview.” Everyone went silent, and turned to look at the blonde. 

“The interview?” Fangs tried to whisper to Sweet Pea. Betty nodded.

“And I got the job!” They all jumped up and group hugged her and Jughead. 

“Betty! That’s fantastic. When do you start?” Veronica asked.

“Not until next week.”

“This calls for champagne! I’ll be right back!” Veronica hurried inside. 

“Investigative reporting for The New York Times. It’s incredible B.” Veronica gushed over her friend.

“You’re glorifying it. I write book reviews, and plan upcoming book signings.”

“It’s still awesome, and it’s a foot in the door.” They were sitting on the patio, knees to their chests with oversized sweaters drinking wine and picking over fruit salad. The guys had gone inside to help Sweet Sweet Pea put his bed together.

“So where’s Archie?” Betty asked, “and don’t tell me Chicago.”

“He went to LA.”

“What!”

“I know. He didn’t want anyone to know.”

“How do you feel about that?”

“Well considering he and I were off and on and then basically just fucking; I really don’t care.”

“V-“

“Last time I saw he was being rode on by some chick with dreads and a peace sign tramp stamp - and not even the sign like the hand peace sign.” Betty was cackling.

“You’re joking?!”

“Nope.” She confirmed, popping the p. “Safe to say Archiekins and I are donezo.”

“Onward to new beginnings!” Betty cheered holding up her glass. “New jobs and new relationships!” Veronica clicked glasses and laughed. 

-//-//-//-//-

Living with Sweet Pea was surprising easy. He was never home. They’d been living together for just over a month and she’d only seen him a handful of times. They were both usually home on Sunday afternoons or nights. 

Veronica would go to her sunrise yoga class and then pick up pastries and coffee at her fav bakery next door. Sweet Pea was usually still asleep when she got home. She’d work out a little in the living room -usually cardio.

Depending on the weather -she’d drink her coffee and eat her breakfast outside. She would bring a book or magazines and relax until Betty, Jughead and Fangs came over they’d make sandwiches for lunch and catch up on their weeks. 

The crew would leave by late afternoon and she and Sweet Pea had started watching Boardwalk Empire. They were flying through it. They’d order dinner out and watch for a few episodes. One night she fell asleep while they were watching and she woke up in her bed. She’d always been a bit of a heavy sleeper. She was a little embarrassed, but he never brought it up and neither did she. It was the start of them being more affectionate and loose around each other. She’d fake punch his arm and he’d wrap an arm her waist to move her if she was in the way. She’d also taken to propping her feet in his lap. Which he would whine about but then move then back to his lap. They were comfortable with one another. 

-//-//-//-//-

Summer ended, and fall hit New York with a flurry of colors. Veronica managed to get Fangs a job at Vogue. It was primarily answering phones, But he loved it. She liked having someone in the office to eat lunch with and share gossip. He was also good for knowing things about Sweet Pea - like how he took his coffee or his preferred pastry, black and chocolate croissant. He knew that Sweet Pea had a sweet tooth and was a sucker for chocolate. This came in handy for Sundays. She’d pick him up coffee and a croissant they’d sit on the patio or at the kitchen bar. They’d read Betty’s Sunday selection for a review and decide whether they’d actually ready it or not. That was one thing that surprised her -Sweet Pea loved to read. Fangs during one of their coffee runs admitted he had a huge crush on one of the guys that worked with Veronica, and she’d been trying to set them up. She had invited Noah to last Sundays brunch and it seemed like they hit it off. Now she needed someone for herself. 

“Have you tried tinder?” She asked Sweet Pea from his chair on the patio. He looked at her confused.

“Where is this coming from?”

“It’s a dating site, right?”

“No, Christian Mingle is a dating site. Tinder is a hook-up app.”

“Oh.” She looked confused, “Fangs said I should try it.”

“Don’t listen to anything Fangs says. He watched Barney until he was like 10.” She raises eyebrows her but says nothing slumping her shoulders. “Look, I don’t know all the details with about what happened with Andrews, but you’re pretty, nice, funny and you shouldn’t have a hard time in the New York dating scene. 

“It’s just so much effort.” She whined. He laughed at her. 

“You got this. Just remember sock on door.” He tipped his coffee cup at her. 

-//-//-//-

The following Sunday Sweet Pea found Veronica in a pair of short spandex and and a sports bra jumping around the living room. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

“It’s cardio.”

“It’s something.” He joked. “Did you get coffee?”

“Yeah, it’s on the stove.” She heard him in the kitchen, but turned back to her work out. 

Once she was finished, she joined Sweets outside. He handed her the around town and fashion sections of the newspaper while she propped her feet on his legs.

“So how was your first weekend on the prowl?”

“I’m not cut out for dating. I think I’ll buy a cat and become a spinster.” He laughed at her. “Don’t laugh.”

“It couldn’t have been that bad.”

“Some guy approached me at the bar. He was so full of himself, and was like molesting me. I had to get Fangs to come over to get this guys claws out of me. There was another guy he was sweet, but idk, sleazy and touchy feely. However Fangs was a little too eager to be a wingman and we went to a million bars.” Sweet Pea laughed. 

“You know what they say, once you stop looking you’ll find someone.”

“People say that?”

“Yeah. All the time.”

“Well I’m done looking.”

“Give it a few more tries. What have you got to lose?”

“My time and dignity.” He rolled his eyes at her. 

“Well maybe you should try tinder then. You wouldn’t have to go out. You could meet someone from the comfort our couch.”

“Sounds tempting. Maybe I’ll try it tonight while we watch Boardwalk.” She took a sip of her coffee. “Anyway, what does Betty have for us today?” She pinched a piece of her croissant off and put it in her mouth. 

-//-//-//-

They ended up not watching Boardwalk, instead Fangs brought over the film, "Love, Simon" and they ended up all staying up late watching the film and reminiscing about high school. Jughead and Betty slept in the guest room and Fangs crashed in Sweet Pea’s room. They all had Monday off due to Columbus Day so they spent the morning binge watching the first season of Shameless. 

They were onto the fourth episode and awaiting the arrival of Chinese food, still dressed in their sweatpants and drinking bloody Mary’s and mimosas courtesy of Betty and Veronica. They had filled the floor with blankets and pillows and were enjoying the ridiculousness of the show. 

Jughead kept exclaiming -“ how have we not seen this before?!”

And someone would give in and say “I know!” When the doorbell rang -Jughead took off running singing about his hunger pains. 

“Your grocery bill must be through the roof.” Fangs commented. 

“You have no idea. Thankfully he eats a lot of cereal. Mostly because he can’t cook anything besides pasta.”

They heard the door shut and expected to see Jughead carrying bags of Chinese. Instead, a certain ginger ex boyfriend of Veronica’s was standing next to him.


	2. II

Part II A  
Winter

“Tall person! Get over here!” She shouted at Sweet Pea over the Christmas music. They were decorating their tree and she needed help with the lights. 

“I’m making peppermint Jell-O shots -you know, like you ordered me to.” He shouted from the kitchen, but she could hear his footsteps coming closer. 

“I just need help getting the parts I can’t reach.” She handed him the unlit strings. 

“So basically you need me to do the whole tree then.” She punched his arm.

“Shut Up - I’m vertically challenged.”

“You mean short.” She was wearing black leggings, a oversized white sweater and a chunky red scarf and currently digging out Christmas balls. “So is Andrews joining us for our Christmas gathering tomorrow?”

She shot him a look. 

“No.”

“Was he invited?”

“No.”

“It’s been 3 months! When are you going to tell me what happened?” He whined.

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

“I hate surprises. Just tell me.”

“No.” This time she couldn’t keep a straight face and she laughed. 

“It’s not fair! No one knows anything except you. Jughead doesn’t know either! Or Betty!” 

“Everyone will find out soon enough.”

“Veeeeee, come on I won’t tell anyone.”

“You said that about Halloween, but Fangs found out.” 

“Okay. True, but Fangs tricked it out of me.”

“How exactly did he trick that out of you?”

Sweet Pea just shrugged before bursting out laughing. 

“I still can’t believe -“

“It’s not funny anymore.” She smacked his leg from the floor.

“Oh Darling, it will always be funny.” She flipped him off. 

-//-//-//-//-

It was the Sunday after Christmas and everyone was back at Veronica’s and Sweet Pea’s for brunch. They had all brought various breakfast goodies and snacks. And spent the late morning swapping Christmas horror stories and sipping eggnog. Fangs was in the middle of telling a story about hows Noah’s niece asked everyone at Christmas Eve dinner where babies came from. “Everyone just kind of went silent until Noah’s grandpa cleared his throat and asked her why she wanted to know. And she said she wanted a little sister. His grandpa then told her what sex was. She was horrified and told her parents they were gross. Everyone was wavering between laughing and being shocked.” Fangs was laughing so hard at his retelling “and then then asked how will Noah have babies if he doesn’t have a wife but a husband? It was an interesting Christmas for sure.”

“Sounds like it.” Betty agreed, “where’s Noah now?” 

“He stayed home for a few more days. His family does this thing for New Years. But I told him I already had plans - right Veronica?”

“You know it!”

“Did you see Andrews while you guys were home?” Sweet Pea asked Jughead and Betty, while looking at Veronica. Her curiosity peaked.

“We stopped by to see Fred, but he wasn’t home. My mom said she thought they might be in Chicago.”

“Did you hear from him Veronica?” Jughead asked her. Veronica had indeed heard from Archie. She knew he wasn’t in Chicago. He was right here in New York celebrating the holidays with his parents and pregnant girlfriend - the one with the peace sign tattoo. He was waiting to tell everyone else. For what she didn’t know. But he wanted to tell her first. So she’d know they were done, for good. So on top of her sadness and anger, she was also harboring his secret.

“Yeah I did. He’s had a good Christmas with Fred and Molly. Says hello to everyone. He’ll be in touch soon.”

“That’s it?” Jughead asked, his teeth gritted. “My best fucking friend of two decades can’t even text me?” Betty put a hand in his knee. 

“I’ve invited him and his girlfriend to join us for New Years.”

“Girlfriend?” Betty asked her, making direct eye contact. 

“Yup, girlfriend.”

“Wow.” Sweet Pea added and Fangs caught each other’s eye and had a conversation. 

There was a bit of an awkward silence, but Veronica clapped her hands and said it was time to exchange gifts. Everyone went to their respective present locations and gathered up gifts. Veronica went to her room, taking the time to exhale through a few tears. She didn’t want to be with Archie, but liked knowing he was always a possibility -well until now. 

She was alone and she hated it. Dating sucked, it was a lot of rejection, fake smiles and bad kissing. She’d ended up at few guys apartments, desperate to feel a human connection, to feel wanted. But as soon they fell asleep she’d gather her clothes and tiptoe out into the night. She’d hail a cab and feel lonely. The next morning she’d save face and lie to Sweet Pea, or Fangs or Betty - whoever she saw that she was fine. 

Her eyes flitted to her dresser where she kept two framed photos. One of her high school graduation with Betty, Jughead, Archie and herself in their caps and gowns, arms around each other. The other photo had been taken in May, it was taken at Betty’s graduation. She was in her cap and gown while the other three had their sashes and caps for a photo. 

Two weeks later Archie told her he thought they were headed in two different directions. 

“You okay?” She jumped bringing a hand to her chest. 

“Yeah, fine, sorry.” She shook her head away from the photos and looked at Sweet Pea. 

“You better have gotten me something good.” She teased starting toward the living room.

“Spoiler alert its a year membership to match.com.” She swatted his arm.

“Better than my gift to you, which is nothing.” He rolled his eyes and he let her get away without asking her more about the Archie Andrews elephant in the room.   
\--  
“Veronica! You did not!”

“I did! I hope you guys like it!”

“This will be perfect! I need a vacation!” Betty was practically jumping with joy.

“Seriously, France! Skiing in France?!” Fangs was salvaging. “Good thing I got my passport last summer.”

“Same.” Sweet Pea breathed, still shocked at the extravagant gift.

“Only Veronica Lodge wouldn’t let herself be topped at gift giving.”

“It was selfish actually. I really just wanted you guys to go with me somewhere I loved for a getaway. And I invited Toni and Cheryl.”

“Are they coming?” Fangs asked.

“Well, they should be getting the package with details in like ten minutes. I also booked an extra for Noah. But if you don’t-“

“Oh my god, seriously? Veronica Lodge, Marry me?” She laughed.

“I just wanted us to to have a getaway together. Make some memories.”

“Did you invite Archie?” Jughead asked.

“I did. He and Sage can’t come though.” Jughead nodded.

“There’s still something you’re not telling us.” He looked at Veronica for confirmation. She rolled her lips together and nodded. Jughead exhaled in frustration.

“Just leave it Jug.” Betty whispered.

“we’re going skiing in France! And staying at private chalet!” Fangs was squealing into the phone to Noah telling him the good news.”

“And staying for two nights in Paris on each end of the two weeks. Two when we get there and two before we leave.”

“Veronica.” Sweet Pea looked pained, “I can’t accept this. It’s too much.”

“Of course you will! You’re my roommate and friend and you keep me sane.” 

-//-//-//-//-

Veronica had rented out a vacant basement space that used to be a club. She hired caterers, a DJ, a bartender and some of her parents party people to help her transform it into a 1940’s-esque speakeasy themed space. She had snacks and drinks ready, she’d open the doors at 10. She’d invited everyone from the office, told all her friends to invite friends and she was hoping for a good turn out. She had reservations at a small, but well known restaurant in SoHo. It was going to be her, Sweet Pea, Fangs, Noah, Toni, Cheryl, Betty, Jughead and unbeknownst to them -Archie and Sage were coming to make their announcement.

They met her apartment - she had rented a limo to take them to dinner and then take them to the club. Sweet Pea greeted everyone at the door as Veronica was still trying to get her make-up right. Noah and Fangs arrived first. She heard them enter and Sweets offered them beers. Betty and Jughead were next, Betty wasted no time barging into Veronica’s room and squealing at how excited she was. 

“You’re not even dressed!”

“I’m finishing my makeup. I’m almost done - just need to add my lipstick.” 

“Is that the dress you’re wearing?” Veronica turned to see where her friend was pointing.

“Yeah that’s the one.” It was a short royal blue sequin and lace dress. It was simple for Veronica’s usual celebratory dress standards, but she looked forward to how it would shine under the lights of the club. 

“I love it. It screams New Years Eve.”  
“You look incredible B.” Betty had her hair down in curls and a black jumpsuit. “Very Farrah Fawcett circa Charlie’s Angels.” Veronica capped her lipstick and slid her robe off. She pulled the dress over her legs and up until she slid her arms in the straps she adjusted it and slid on her black stilettos. She grabbed her clutch and her long black jacket and together she and Betty headed to the living room. By that time everyone had arrived and were sipping drinks.

“Hot damn!” Cheryl shouted, Toni wolf-whistled behind her. 

“You guys look fabulous!” Fangs announced kissing both of their cheeks. Veronica was nervous about seeing Archie. She was worried about the reactions of Jughead and Betty. She took a deep breath and swallowed a shot Sweet Pea handed to her.


End file.
